moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War/Yuri's Separation
|Text=Edit this tab}} Escorting the Topol-M As the Russians revealed the truth in Okawa Falls, the Sino-Russian civil war broke out immediately, and the Chineseplaced the last MIDAS as one of their targets. Immediately after the war begins, Premier Romanov ordered to transfer of the last one in Kemerovo and launch it towards China, but China's penetration of it has disrupted the plan. At this critical moment, Yuri came forward again, even though he was being squeezed by Kremlin at the moment – the Xizang Psychic Beacon incident was actually planned by him. Since Russia currently has only one MIDAS, Yuri believed that saving it will regain the opportunity to let him return to Kremlin. Therefore, he made PsiCorps elite to ensure the safety of Topol-M. As another Topol-M used to bluff Chinese crashed while crossing the bridge, PsiCorps placed all of their energy on the Topol-M carrying MIDAS and escorted it to let it enter a tunnel. Killing the dogs with psychic blast and controlling Crazy Ivan to attract Terror Drone's attention, PsiCorps safely escorted Topol-M for a distance, even though the Chinese army blew up a bridge to make the escort route longer. As they passed through several villages, PsiCorps used the Chinese units they controlled to eliminate the chasers with the help of Russians. As Repair Drone was given to PsiCorps, their troops arrived at another bridge and defended the enemy's pursuits before the opposite engineer rushed to fix it. On the last route, PsiCorps successfully predicted and prevented the third blast of China's bridge plan for the through tunnel, safely sending the Topol-M into the tunnel. However, the accident still happened. China seemed to have already known Russia's escort plan and set a trap in the tunnel. Yuri had no choice but to leave Russia completely and told his second-in-hand to take all the members of PsiCorps to escape. Covert sabotage in Korea Yuri learned that China's invasion of Russia failed, and felt the strength of Chinese confidential network. Therefore, he began to plan to undermine China's alliance with Pacific Front. He chose the Korea as his target – North Korea is supported by China, and South Korea is supported by Pacific Front, but the situation on the Korean peninsula was very tight, unlike China and Japan hinterland. With the help of Rashidi, a trio led by assassin Malver went to the Korean DMZ to take action. After sneaking into the area, Malver and Virus immediately entered the North Korean control zone, eliminating threats such as Dogs, Terror Drone and Tesla Trooper, and proceeded to a boulevard. Due to the tighter front defense, Virus chose to stand by, and Malver took a while to enter the PsiCorps Trooper's hiding place and immediately killed a Conscript that was aware of the same. Although a group of dogs rushed over after a while, they knocked over a pile of barrels on the road. Next, Malver and PsiCorps Trooper completed the meeting and began the next step: destroying several specific buildings of the Korean DMZ. PsiCorps Trooper managed to kill the nearby Tesla Troopers that powered Tesla Coil and controlled the nearby patrolling Crazy Ivan to destroy several Sentry Guns at the North Korean base, and then controlled the base's Qilin Tanks to destroy Airbase. Then, the two went south to destroy the Field Bureau: Malver destroyed the barrels of the outpost below and disintegrated the defense, then Crazy Ivan immediately blew up the Field Bureau, disabled North Korea's security system. PsiCorps Trooper chose to control a Borillo to destroy the tight defenses near Virus and complete the meeting with her. Then the four set off to a border in the southeast and then destroyed the barrels there to open the way to South Korea. South Korea's defense was more rigorous (especially Rocketeer, and Sniper on the highlands), making them to send Borillo alone to destroy Runway and kill some of the more threatening infantry and attracting the firepower of South Korean troops. By re-finding and controlling the new Borillo, the trio was able to travel to a more internal area in South Korea, then destroyed the Robot Ops Control Center and closed the security system for the second time. The last task was to destroy North Korea's Iron Curtain Device, which could cause conflicts between the two sides. Fortunately, South Korea deployed a Battle Tortoise near the trio, PsiCorps Trooper immediately took control of it, and while ordering it to go to the other side to destroy the Iron Curtain Device, the trio began to retreat to the initial position. With the Iron Curtain Device destroyed, the conflict between the two sides began, and the trio quickly killed some of the enemies on the road closest to Driller and rushed to Driller to leave with the Gyrocopters who were chasing them. North Korea and South Korea sent their own mediators to try to negotiate, but the results ended in failure. Attack on Leninsk Cosmodrome After completing the covert sabotage of the Korean demilitarized zone, China's alliance with the Pacific Front broke down, and now they are fighting in South Korea. At the same time, due to the Russians was affected by the Chinese rebellion, most of their troops were dispatched to the east, which means that the number of defenders in Central Asia-Eastern Europe has decreased. Yuri decided to complete a task that would help them rise at this time... The mixed forces consisting of Russian arsenal and all the equipment they currently PsiCorps have self-developed quickly torn the line of defense around the first Rocket Launch Bay, and then PsiCorps captured the Russian base and the Launch Bay, while Drillers also came after that and they go to dismantle the rocket. Thanks to the insistence of PsiCorps, the extraction of the first launch bay was completed very quickly, but PsiCorps found that a single launch bay was not enough, they needed four, fortunately Leninsk remained three launch bays. At the same time, PsiCorps also acquired a Soviet MCV and several Kirov Airships. The Russians launched the main base's Iron Curtain Device to protect the three rockets, making PsiCorps had to try to destroy the Iron Curtain first. With the Kirov Airships and Wolfhounds destroying the Russian base in the north, an Engineer was on standby next to the launch bay there. PsiCorps used Scud Launchers and Tesla Cruisers to attack the Russian main base in the northwest, destroying the Apocalypse Tanks and Iron Curtain Device there, and then two Engineers captured their respective launch bays. Although the Russians tried to use a large number of troops to fight back, they were all repelled by PsiCorps. When PsiCorps captured the last rocket and was protecting it and the Drillers, the Russian main forces arrived, including several Apocalypse, which quickly destroyed the base that PsiCorps first captured and their newly established base, forcing PsiCorps only to focus on the final extraction task. Fortunately, the final extraction was completed before the main force approached. This rocket extraction mission made PsiCorps had the possibility to fly to the moon to build their own command base, while Yuri also built a new organization in Antarctica, the Epsilon Headquarters, with the rocket's transport capacity, and began to build a giant tower known as the "ultimate weapon". At the moment, the Epsilon Army founded. Category:Lore